Leo Dooley (Parallel Universe)
Leo Dooley (Parallel Universe) is entirely bionic in a Parallel Universe, but the Leo in the regular dimension is only bionic in his right arm as of You Posted What?!?. Parallel Leo is a Bionic Student at Mission Creek High, and he has the same personality as the Leo. Parallel Universe It all started when the (Real Leo) was in the Lab and he was pulled in to another dimension by a wormhole that was created by a Invention Donald Davenport Created. And when Leo got there he became the Parallel Leo for a Day. first he ended up in a Parallel Lab that was owned Tasha Technology, so then he went in to the elevator then when he gets in to the Living room when he saw Parallel '''Tasha she was on the phone with someone and she said "Oh you do not like my software design well that does not really matter because you are Fired!" then Leo said " Mom where is everybody and when did we move in to a italian furniture showroom" then Tasha said "Leo I do not have any time for this. Tasha Technology is not going to run itself" Then Leo said " Tasha Technology?" then Tasha said "Honey can you toss me my Keys" then he threw the Keys and it shot through the door and he said "Mom did you see what I just did" and then Tasha said "Yeah great job you took out the Goldberg's Mailbox." Then Tasha said "Remember no using your Bionics at School" and left. then Leo said "what Bionics?" and then Electricity Shot out of his fingers. Then Donald comes up and says "Leo I heard a crash are you OK" Then Leo said "just Shot Lightning out, out of my fingers I do not Know whats going on but I am terrified to pick my nose!" then Donald said " Leo That is one of you new abilities. You can Harness static electricity and form Lightning bolts. I voted for sneezing thunder but your Mom shot me down" then Leo said "So I really am Bionic. what else do I have Super Speed? Super Strength? Super Smarts?" then Donald said "Leo you know you Have these abilities." then Leo said " Can I fly" then he jumps in the air and face plants." then Donald said "nope" Then Donald Says "Look you need to go to school, and Lets keep this between us." Then Leo said "Right I promise I will not let Anyone know I have Bionics." Then Donald said "no don't tell her I was up here or she will take away my Bathroom breaks. then when he see's '''Parallel Adam, Bree, and Chase, and then Leo says "Guys There you are this is unbelievable." then Chase interrupted him saying."Woah Woah Woah look we have a student from Nerd-istan." then Bree said "Yeah back off we don't know you." then Leo says "What do you mean Your Adam, Bree, and Chase, Davenport." Then Adam says "Uh were Adam Bree and Chase Henderson. Are you Lost little guy?" then Leo says "What is Wrong with you guys were all best friends and the best part is I'm Bionic now see I didn't get to show you my Lightning fingers." Then Lightning shot out of his fingers, And then Adam, Bree, and Chase, scream and then run away. Then Leo says "And those are my Lightning fingers." and later Adam, Bree and Chase, see Leo and then Adam says "Hey Leo" then Bree says "We believe what you said earlier." and then Adam said "yeah and we want you to know that your bionic secret is safe within us." then Leo says "Great it's so good to have you guys back." and then Leo hugs them and just a couple seconds later a FBI Agent named Gordin walks in to the School and Adam (Whispers) "How about now?" then they Push Leo, and Chase says "That's the Bionic freak." then Bree says "Get Him!" then the FBI Agent (Gordin) says "Freeze Dooley your coming with me."Then Leo says "Note to self not a fan of the Henderson's" And then Donald walks in and says "Leo are you coming it's getting hot in the Car and I'm not aloud to use the Air Conditioner," Then they both run. And when they get to the House Government Agents enter the House through the Windows Ceiling. and then Donald passes out and Leo says "No wonder my Mom keeps you in the Basement." and then in the next scene it show's them in handcuffs. Leo says "What if I just break out of these." then the FBI Agent (Gordin) says "We heard you are freakishly strong if Chains break Handcuffs Detonate." then it show's them holding on to Tasha. and then Tasha says "Hands off my suit or I am telling your boss." then the FBI Agent (Gordon) Says "I am his Boss." "Then Tasha says he's touching my suit." then Tasha says "Leo are you OK? They Haven't hurt have they? then Leo says "I'm sorry Mom didn't mean to use my B-I-O-N-I-C-S at School." then the FBI Agent (Gordin) says "We can spell kid, well everyone except Agent Dorris he likes to spell things out" Then Tasha says "He's not Bionic he's just gifted right Leo? you are always discovering something new about yourself." Then they leave. and Donald says "Something new about yourself? Leo I think she was trying to tell you to use one of your new abilities" then Leo says "Hello Boob Boom Bracelets" then Donald says "No Geo-Leaping Molecularly transporting yourself to different locations just by thinking about it." Then Leo says "I can Geo-Leap?" then Donald says Yeah but you will have to give me a then Leo interrupts him by Geo Leaping and then he ended up in the entrance of the School and he said "I thought Lab, this isn't the Lab." then Donald said "I told you it's not been tested, Now were sitting Ducks." Then Leo says "This world is not as cool as I thought. I would give up the bionics everything just to get back to my family." Then Donald said I wish there was some way I could help." then Leo says "Wait maybe you can with your pro-ton fuser." then Donald said "Leo that will never work I built it." Then Leo says "Look I was always told if you have a dream believe in it and now you need to start to believe Big D" then Donald says "What's a Big D? Look even if it d id work what are we gonna do with all those agents swarming the house." Then Leo says "See this is where flying would come in handy." they hear Parallel Chase saying "Where are you little guy." Then they run back in to the Gym/cafeteria room and then they hide under a table then Parallel Adam, Bree, and Chase, walks in and Parallel Chase says "Look around he could be anywhere." then Parallel Leo says "He is not in here. Ooh! Maybe he's at the Mall? then Adam and Chase says "Were not going to the Mall." and then Leo whispers to Donald were gonna have to Geo-Leap." then they both Geo-Leap and end up at the House. and there are still Government Agents in the house. And then Agent Gordin says "There's the Bionic subject use any force necessary." Then Donald said What do we do?" and then Leo says "You heard the man use any force necessary." then he uses Electrical Generation. And a Agent attacked him then Leo grabbed him and threw him across the couch and then two other agents Attack him at the same time and Leo grabs them and punches them and then he used Super Speed and Super Strength to throw the Agents across the table. And then Leo says "Oh yeah!" then Donald says "Hurry get down stairs." then when they get down stairs Donald activates it but it did not work then he says "See don't work" then Leo says "well make it work." then Leo closes the door before the Agents got in to the Lab. then Leo says "Look it took a while for the wormhole to reach full size" Then Donald says "That sounds like a volume threshal problem, I could tweak that!" then Leo says "Then what are you waiting for Tweak!" then Donald finishes tweaking it. and then the wormhole starts to open up. And then Leo says "Yes your doing it." then Leo asks "Wait what will happen once I leave?" then Donald said "Both times will restart from the instant you left your world. And non of this will never have happened. Except I am gonna start believing in myself." then the Agents are about to get in the Lab to stop him then Donald says "Go Leo! Now or never!" Then when the Agents get in they are just about to stop Leo from returning to his normal universe. He jumps in to the Wormhole and returns Leo was no longer the Parallel Leo. Powers and Abilities *'Electrokinesis:' In Parallel Universe, Leo gains this in the world where he is bionic. He harnesses the static electricity from his surroundings and utilizes it to create lightning bolts. *'Super Strength:' This ability manifested once: when Leo tosses the keys to Tasha and he ends up shooting them through the door, knocking off the neighbor's mailbox. *'Super Speed:' Leo uses this ability three times in Parallel Universe, all in an effort to either escape or to defend Mr. Davenport and himself. *'Super Intelligence:' Donald tells Leo that he knows he has super intelligence. *Super Strength: This ability manifested once: when Leo tosses the keys to Tasha and he ends up shooting them through the door, knocking off the neighbor's mailbox. *'Geo-Leaping:' In Parallel Universe, Mr. Davenport reveals to Leo one of his newly uploaded abilities as they attempt to escape. Leo molecularly transports himself (and whoever he touches) from one place to another by thinking about his destination. It is rumored this will be a ability that Bree will unlock in season 3. *'Two Simultaneous Abilities:' In Parallel Universe it was shown that when Leo grabbed 2 Agents he used Super Speed and Super Strength to throw the Agents across the Table in the kitchen, and still did not faint, like Chase does. *'Martial Arts: '''It is shown that in Parallel Universe that Leo is good at fighting just like the Lab Rats, he used Martial Arts, to take down Special Agents in their house. *'Bravery: In Parallel Universe Leo was brave enough to fight multiple Government Agents at the same time by himself. *'''Tactical Thinking: Leo has a gift for sizing up a situation and coming up with solutions, even while under extreme pressure. In Parallel Universe Leo knew how to get back to his real dimension, he immediately knew that Davenport's Proton Fuser, could get him back to his real universe. Trivia *Leo was 15 in Parallel Universe. *He is a Bionic Superhuman. *He has the same personality as the Leo in the original universe. *Parallel Leo is complete bionic, and the real Leo is bionic in only one arm. *Unlike Chase, when he uses two abilities at once, he does not faint. (Sink or Swim) Category:Bionic Category:One appearance only Category:Season 2 Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Students Category:Parallel Universe Category:Episodes when Leo has bionics Category:Leo Dooley Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Dooley Family Category:Characters [[C